Duelist of the golden trident
by Mimi Chase
Summary: When the Battle city tournament starts, a disappeared duelist is found in the list of duelists that had signed up for the tournament and she's known to be a tough duelist there is but is there something more to the supposedly dead girl? Read and find out.


****

**I do not own nor will I ever. **

**First doing a yugioh! fic so if it's out of order a bit then you'll know that at I didn't mean it at all and now on with the fic. Oh and it's a kinda sad in the beginning and with some blood, so yeah.**

* * *

_A little girl was standing with her back to a river behind her and was staring at a golden three-pointed staff that was held in a bloodied hand. The little girl was wearing a Greek dress with some rips in it and had a silver gem tighly held in her hands._

_"T-take the pow-er to seek... reve-nge on those who have dest-ro-yed y-your life." The man, her father, took his last breaths as the girl shakily took the golden staff from his cold hand and an arrow impaled her shoulder before she fell into the river._

"DAD!" A teenage girl with very long silvery blue hair shouted when the nightmare had ended. She wore a white tee shirt with a silver gem necklace and baggy black pants. She looked down at the poor blanket that had been thrown off while sitting up on her bed and saw that it was 10 in the morning so she couldn't go back to sleep now.

'I hate mornings but waking up early is just asking for trouble.' I thought and a bark sounded outside of my door before something heavy landed on my lap. A oddly white timber wolf(Tamed)with stone blue eyes that shone with glee barked again and gently took my necklace in her mouth, pulled on it a bit, and dropped it as if to say, 'Why are you just sitting there? Get up! Today's an important day, Anna!'.

"Calm down, Wrath. I can't get up if your on my lap and I still need to clean up around here a bit." I told the timber wolf who got off as soon as I had said the words and I got up to reassure her that I'm staying up this time. I went about cleaning the one bedroom, one bathroom, and a normal sized living room/walk-in kitchen apartment I had been given by the amount of money my part time job could offer and I'm lucky that I know how to manage my money by saving, hiding, and using it right. Wrath went through the doggy door I had put in so that she could move in and out easily when we both heard a 'thud' and came back with a package in the side of her mouth. I took the package from her and looked it around then opened it to find a see-through card with one piece of a puzzle in it and a letter with a white and blue disk plate thing with a circle center. I open the letter first then after reading it I held the card up which was like a puzzle piece but it was a card and then the strange disk thing. Wrath whined at me as to say, 'What is that? Is it something important? Did someone we didn't know die and left you that card? What _is_ it?' And I replied that it was an invite to play in the Battle City Tournament which is completely free of charge to go. Wrath's face looked as if it was turning heartless cold and I could feel mine do the same.

"It looks as if we have to state our claim again, Wrath and I know that you know what that means so let's go get ready. We strike now and we strike hard because they had forgotten all about us." I said with a hint of coldness and Wrath went to where the card case and collars was while I went to my room to pick out some clothes for today. On the way out I pulled my hair into a loose, long braid and when Wrath came back with my deck along with a silver collar, I put the collar on her and put my deck into a belt holder while slipping on the duel disk(I read the name plate) on my arm. Before I finally went out I tied the belt on and pulled on a mid chest jacket with my trident being cased in staff holder that I also pulled over my right shoulder so that the string that is bound to it is resting on the shoulder while reaching across my chest to the end of the holder. I clipped on the black leash for Wrath's collar and opened the door but Wrath darted outside before I could almost not grab some money for food and whatever else I may need while I'm out of my home.

3rd person

Duelists were all over the area and if you look at certain angle you would be able to see one duelist with silvery blue hair that standed out in the crowd and one foolish newbie had the mind to challenge her out of the others around him.

"Hey you with the dog. I challenge you to a duel and go tie up that doggy somewhere so that the little puppy won't get hurt." A boy with messy red hair and a cocky grin drawn on his face came up to Anna and Wrath not knowing what he was getting into. Anna took one look at the boy and thought that he was the most dumbest child she'd had ever met but turned to face him with the duel disk activating while his did the same and he started the duel by drawing first.

"I summon UFO Turtle(ATK 1400, DEF 1200) to the field and lay down a face down card." The boy who's name disappears from Anna's mind said(for all you out there reading this the kid's name is Tim because I can't think of anything else) and Anna drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Blue-Winged Crown(ATK 1600, DEF 1200) in attack mode and lay down a spell card. As for my next move I attack with Blue-Winged Crown." Anna said as the duel monster opened it's mouth to burst flames at UFO Turtle and Tim's life points went from 8000 to 7800 from not putting it in defense mode.

"I summon Spirit of the Harp(ATK 800, DEF 2000) in defense mode then I end my turn with a face down card." Tim said when he was suddenly reminded of someone who had silvery blue hair and a golden trident strapped to her back.

"Hey, are you by any chance Anna Hawking the Queen of duel monsters next to Yugi Moto and has been missing for a long time?" Tim asked a weary of what the girl in front of him might say. Anna was a bit shocked that somebody remembers her old rule over duel monsters but reminded herself that there's still a duel going on and drew a card without answering the confused kid.

"I summon Lock Cat(ATK1200, DEF1000) in attack mode and I end my turn by putting a face down card on the field." Anna said. Tim looked at her some more as to figure out who she could be and drew a card.

"I end my turn early by placing a trap card on the field." Tim said as he placed De-Spell on the field and Anna drew another card which was the one she was looking for.

"I activate Commement Dance which with tributes whose levels equal 6 or higher I can summon Performance of Sword to the field and I sacrifice Blue-Winged Crown with Lock Cat to summon Performance of Sword(ATK1950, DEF1850) to the field. I then end my turn." Anna said. Tim realized who the girl was upon seeing Performance of Sword being summoned in such a manner that the Queen had used and was shocked beyond words a bit.

"Your Anna Hawking! The famous Queen of duel monsters." Tim said rather quick in a OMG way and he surrended much to Anna's shock and a bit of disappointment.

"I can't believe I challenged you to a duel without knowing who you were and I'm sorry for saying that stuff about your dog. Here's my rarest card and something else for forgiveness for not knowing and saying that." Tim held up an Empress Judge card and a Water Omotics card while Anna was a little stunned at the boy.

"Take it if the kid wants you to have so badly." A wise voice snapped Anna out of her thoughts and she took the cards with 'Thank you' and turned to meet the teen that snapped her out of her thoughts while Tim walked away with a big happy smile on his face. Anna saw a tri-colored haired teen in front of her and remembered that the teen in front of her was the King of duel monsters, Yugi Moto.

* * *

**It's quiet here without my OCs or the characters of the story I'm working on and anyways I must get to the point before something weird happens which it all ways does sometimes during the night. In case somebody skipped the 'I don't own' part like a school girl who's love struck hard. Really hard. I don't own anything of Yugioh! expect a case of cards that I totally brought in walmart the worst store ever and some other stores that I'm not supposed to name because of the naming system that I follow through.(yes it's something I made to remember all the names of people, places, and things that I learn day in and day out.)**

**Reviews make me work faster! Flames will be used to heat up popcorn so that Axel and Roxas can watch a movie.**


End file.
